Present digital subscriber line (DSL) services are connected from a subscriber location to an internet service provider (ISP). DSL or ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line) provides a large bandwidth pipe that is ideal for communication networking. However, DSL uses the ATM (asynchronous transfer mode) protocol to transport the data over a twisted pair of copper wires. Typically, DSL is run over the local loop portion of the telephone network. ATM is a connection oriented service and most DSL lines are set up as a single permanent virtual circuit to an ISP. This single permanent virtual circuit does not allow other communication applications to use the DSL line. For instance, a user may want to share computer data over the DSL line without running over the internet. In addition, a user may want to use the DSL line for voice or facsimile data. None of these applications are allowed with present DSL services.
Thus, there exists a need for a wide area communication network that can run over DSL lines.